Kontrol
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: Sungjon tertegun. Oke. Istilahnya, Sungjong meleleh. Kekasihnya sangat tampan bahkan ketika dia melakukan sex terhadap dirinya.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic

Rated M (Love, NC. MyungJong Shipper/BlackLemon~ )

.

Kontrol

.

 **Warn : NC.**

(agak geje karena aku membuat ini dengan pikiran : sekali-kali bikin ginian ah :v)

Mata Sungjong mulai melirik Myungsoo yang sedang tiduran di sofa dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya. Lelaki itu sudah membaca satu jam penuh dan hampir tak membuat banyak gerakan sama sekali. Ia hanya bergerak untuk membuka selembar halaman tiap beberapa menit sekali, lalu membaca lagi, tanpa suara, seperti tenggelam ke dalam buku.

Sungjong menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Ia bosan. Dan mulai ingin bermain dengan Myungsoo.

Semalam dirinya dan Myungsoo sudah menyelesaikan game yang kemarin lusa ia beli. Jadi sekarang tidak ada yang bisa dimainkan lagi. Dan salahkan Myungsoo yang ngotot ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan game itu. Membuat Sunjong begadang hingga tengah malam. Beruntung sekolahnya sedang libur karena sekolah sedang mempersiapkan pentas seni.

Sungjong melirik Myungsoo lagi, lalu mulai beringsut turun dari ranjangnya.

"Hyuuungg~" Panggilnya. Sengaja dengan nada diseret untuk menarik perhatian Myungsoo.

"Yaa?" Jawab Myungsoo, tak sanggup mengabaikan sikap manja kekasihnya.

Sungjong duduk di lantai. Berhadapan dengan wajah Myungsoo yang tengah tiduran di sofa kamarnya.

"Jangan baca terus." Pinta Sungjong sambil menaruh dagunya di bahu Myungsoo.

"Aku ada test nanti sore. Aku 'kan sudah bilang semalam." Myungsoo menaruh telapak tangannya di puncak kepala Sungjong. Kekasihnya yang sangat manja dan selalu mencoba mencuri perhatiannya. Sangat manis.

"Tapi aku dicuekin." Mata bulat Sungjong tampak memelas. Terlihat lucu dalam jarak sedekat itu dengan Myungsoo.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Harusnya hyung belajarnya semalam saja."

"Siapa suruh mengajakku main game?"

"Siapa suruh langsung diselesaikan?" Sungjong membuang muka. "Harusnya semalam itu di save dulu, lalu hyung belajar, jadi sekarang bisa main."

"Memangnya kamu ingin main apa lagi? Semalam yang itu belum cukup?" Senyuman Myungsoo melengkung tinggi.

Sungjong memiringkan kepalanya. Mengingat-ingat.

Dan tiba-tiba pipinya memerah.

Semalam, sehabis mematikan game, Myungsoo memutuskan langsung tidur. Tetapi Sungjong yang lebih dulu ke kamar mandi untuk ganti baju, diam-diam membuka kancing atas piyamanya sendiri. Rambutnya sedikit dibasahi dan ia sengaja berbaring dekat-dekat dengan Myungsoo. Membuat Myungsoo berbalik menghadapnya, membuka dua kancing piyama Sungjong dan menghujani leher serta pundak kekasihnya itu dengan ciuman, gigitan, dan dengusan hebat.

"Hehe…" Sungjong nyengir sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Ia yakin ada kissmark Myungsoo di sana.

"Belum cukup." Sambung Sungjong sambil memajukan bibir pink-nya.

"Nanti saja." Myungsoo tersenyum. Lalu mulai membaca bukunya lagi.

Sungjong menggerung singkat sambil menaruh kepalanya di sandaran sofa, bersebelahan dengan kepala Myungsoo. Keningnya menyentuh telinga Myungsoo. Dan ia membuang nafas dengan bosan.

.

Lee Sungjong sudah menjadi kekasih Myungsoo sejak lebih dari setahun lalu. Ia masih kelas dua SMU, sementara Myungsoo sudah kuliah semester tiga.

Sungjong sangat kekanakan, lucu, dan manja. Senang menggelayut pada Myungsoo seperti bayi koala.

Ia juga suka tiba-tiba memeluk Myungsoo dengan banyak alasan. Seperti;

"Aku kedinginan. Dan hyung tampak hangat."

Atau;

"Aku sedang tidak mood. Aku mau peluk…"

Dan;

"Hyung sudah temani aku seharian, sini aku peluk!"

Dan semua itu selalu berhasil membuat Myungsoo gemas. Ia menyayangi kekasihnya yang polos itu.

Sudah setahun bersama Sungjong. Myungsoo tahu pasti sifat-sifat Sungjong. Lelaki tujuh belas tahun itu masih kekanakan, susah diatur, suka seenaknya, dan ingin semua hal berjalan sesuai kehendaknya. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang baru Myungsoo ketahui sejak enam bulan lalu. Yaitu bahwa kekasihnya ini diam-diam, sebenarnya sangat agresif.

Enam bulan lalu adalah pertama kalinya ia dan Sungjong melakukan sex. Meski bukan pertama kalinya melihat tubuh telanjang Sungjong, tetapi kulit putih yang begitu menggoda di sekujur tubuh Sungjong sempat membuat Myungsoo lumayan gugup.

Sebelumnya mereka sering ke sauna bersama. Sungjong selalu malu-malu tiap kali buka baju dan menunjukkan tubuhnya. Sangat lucu.

Tetapi enam bulan lalu, entah kenapa Sungjong bisa tiba-tiba begitu saja menurunkan piyama dari kedua bahunya dan terus bergerak dengan sangat seduktif terhadap Myungsoo.

Ternyata Lee Sungjong agresif jika pada tempatnya. Membuat Myungsoo tertawa geli tiap mengingatnya.

Malahan sekarang Sungjong menjadikan keagresifannya sebagai kebiasaan, tiap kali ingin diserang oleh Myungsoo.

Seperti semalam. Myungsoo ingat bagaimana Sungjong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut sedikit basah dan dada yang lumayan terekspos.

Ada rasa cherry saat Myungsoo melumat bibir kenyal Sungjong.

Jelas sudah! bahwa kekasihnya itu memang merencakan penampilannya agar Myungsoo tergoda untuk menyerangnya. Dan Sungjong sangat berhasil.

Untung mereka sudah sama-sama kelelahan karena main game. Jadi adegan bergelung itu tak berlanjut makin jauh. Dan hanya meninggalkan banyak kissmark dan sisa saliva Myungsoo di sudut-sudut leher Sungjong.

.

.

Myungsoo menoleh saat Sungjong perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya.

Kekasihnya itu bangkit dan berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi.

Tunggu. Apa jangan-jangan Sungjong berniat menggodanya lagi?

Jangan-jangan sebentar lagi ia akan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lipgloss dan kancing terbuka lagi?!

"S…Sungjongie?!" Panggil Myungsoo sebelum Sungjong menutup pintu dengan gerakan malas.

"Hm?" Sungjong mendongak.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Myungsoo spontan.

"Ha?" Raut Sungjong bingung. Alis tebalnya mengerut. Karena tidak biasanya Myungsoo penasaran.

"Aku… mau lihat leherku." Dan Sungjong menutup pintu dengan malu-malu.

Myungsoo tertawa. 'Melihat leher katanya?'

"Nanti aku kasih lagi ,sayang…" Goda Myungsoo sambil terus tertawa. Ia bangkit untuk duduk, dan menunggu respon Sungjong.

"Banyaak!" Rengek Sungjong dari dalam kamar mandi.

Dan Myungsoo tertawa lagi.

.

Pukul 2 sore.

Sungjong mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi, ke arah Myungsoo yang tampak bingung.

"Jaketku." Cetus Myungsoo saat menyadari Sungjong menoleh padanya.

"Di ruang tengah. Aku ambilkan." Sungjong langsung bangkit dari sofa.

"Eh? O..Oke~ Terima kasih." Myungsoo sedikit heran. Ia curiga sesuatu.

Setelah itu Sungjong kembali dengan jaket hitam Myungsoo di tangannya.

Langkah Sungjong lambat-lambat saat menghampiri Myungsoo. "Masih jam dua." Katanya.

"Lalu?" Myungsoo mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil jaketnya dari Sungjong.

"Kuliahmu 'kan jam tiga! Aku tahu." Sungjong mulai manja. Dan benar saja kecurigaan Myungsoo barusan. Sungjong justru menyembunyikan jaket Myungsoo di balik punggungnya. Ia masih ingin Myungsoo tinggal di rumahnya.

"Aku masih mau ke rumah. Lagipula kamu kenapa sih? Biasanya kau marah kalau aku telat berangkat."

Myungsoo mencoba meraih jaketnya, tapi Sungjong lebih gesit.

"Poppo dulu." Sungjong mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Hah?" Myungsoo heran. Memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Sungjong-nya mulai lagi.

"Jaketnya kusimpan kalau tidak poppo."

"Kalau aku telat kuliah, kau jangan marah ya…"

"Kan cuma sebentar."

"Baiklah. Kemari…" Myungsoo menggerakkan tangannya, meminta Sungjong mendekat.

Dan Sungjong langsung cerah. Ia melompat maju ke arah Myungsoo dan tersenyum dengan tak sabar.

Myungsoo menangkupkan tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Sungjong. Lalu ia menunduk. Melirik bibir Sungjong sejenak, dan menaruh bibirnya di atas permukaan bibir Sungjong.

Ciuman biasa selama beberapa detik.

Myungsoo berniat menarik ciumannya, ketika tiba-tiba Sungjong bergerak. Menarik pundak Myungsoo dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sungjong masih ingin berlama-lama. Dan Myungsoo menurut. Ia membuka bibirnya dan menghisap bibir bawah Sungjong ke dalam belahan bibir tipisnya sendiri.

Sungjong menaruh jaket Myungsoo ke pundaknya, sebelum ia dengan cepat memeluk Myungsoo erat-erat.

Ciumannya terlepas. Sungjong mendesah dan berbisik "Lima belas menit lagi." lalu kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada Myungsoo.

Sungjong terus saja menarik tengkuk Myungsoo dan membuat kekasihnya itu menciumnya makin dalam. Sesekali tangannya meremas ujung rambut Myungsoo. Mendesah dalam-dalam ketika bibirnya menemukan celah.

Myungsoo sendiri tak memiliki keinginan untuk menolak. Kuliahnya masih sekitar satu jam lagi, dan ia tak ingin melewatkan keagresifan Sungjong.

Ia meremas pinggang Sungjong dan membuat namja ramping itu bergerak gelisah.

Myungsoo mengeluarkan lidahnya dengan gerakan seduktif. Dan menyadari itu, Sungjong langsung memberi akses. Perlahan Myungsoo memasukkan lidahnya.

Awalnya Sungjong mengatupkan bibir untuk menikmati lidah Myungsoo diantara bibirnya itu. Namun saat Myungsoo menjejalkan lidahnya semakin dalam, Sungjong terpaksa membuka mulutnya.

Lidah Myungsoo menyodok kerongkongan Sungjong dengan seduktif. Menimbulkan decakan-decakan saliva di antara gerakan rahang mereka. Dan Sungjong mulai kewalahan.

Sungjong merasakan tubuhnya mulai geli. Ia ingin Myungsoo menjejalkan seluruh tubuhnya ke ranjang dan menghilangkan rasa geli yang menjalar ini.

"Hyung~" Sungjong menjauhkan rahangnya dan melepas ciuman panas Myungsoo. "Lima belas menit." Pintanya dengan sayu.

"Kau manja sekali. Aku 'kan mau ada test. Nanti malam aku ke sini lagi. Lagipula cuma lima belas menit, Jongie~ Mana aku puas?"

"Kalau gitu setengah jam." Wajah Sungjong masih memelas. Padahal ia ingin sex dengan Myungsoo sejak semalam. Tapi karena capek main game, terpaksa ia tidur saja. Dan di pagi harinya, Myungsoo justru sibuk baca buku. Membiarkan Sungjong dan seluruh kissmark-nya menunggu lama-lama.

Dan sekarang, Myungsoo sudah mau pergi. Masa mau tunggu sampai malam?!

Setelah ciuman panas barusan, Sungjong sudah terangsang. Dan bayangkan saja jika tubuhnya masih harus menunggu sampai nanti malam!

Sungjong menghentakkan kakinya samar-samar. Apa susahnya buka baju dan mendorong Sungjong ke ranjang sih?

Sungjong 'kan cuma minta sebentar. Biar rasa geli di sekujur tubuhnya sedikit berkurang.

Sementara Myungsoo menatap mata Sungjong bergantian. Masih berpikir.

Dalam hati, sebenarnya Myungsoo mana mau menolak untuk 'menyerang' mahkluk cantik ini. Tapi ia takut kelewatan. Bagaimana kalau ia hilang kontrol? Satu jam lagi ia harus kuliah. Bagaimana kalau ia justru 'tanpa sengaja' memuaskan kekasihnya selama dua jam?

"Hyung mengulur waktu~" Sungjong merengek.

Benar! Putuskan sekarang Kim Myungsoo!

Sungjong kaget saat Myungsoo mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Dan tiba-tiba lelaki itu merenggut jaketnya dari pundak Sungjong.

Sungjong menunduk. Mengira kekasihnya memilih pergi.

Ia tak tahu bahwa Myungsoo hanya ingin menaruh jaketnya di sofa. Lalu Myungsoo kembali pada Sungjong.

Membuat Sungjong kaget. Terutama saat Myungsoo menariknya ke arah ranjang.

.

.

Beberapa kali suara desahan meluncur dari mulut Sungjong yang terbuka. Ia menikmati gerakan yang Myungsoo lakukan pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia berkeringat. Sesekali Sungjong mencoba membetulkan posisinya yang terus merosot karena perbuatan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo menarik pinggangnya lagi. Terasa sakit sejenak. Membuat Sungjong mengerang pelan.

Myungsoo bergerak konstan di dalam rectum Sungjong. Ia merasakan penis Myungsoo yang makin menegang dan basah terus menggesek berulang-ulang dinding rectumnya yang hangat.

Sungjong tengah mendapatkan sex yang ia inginkan. Dan Myungsoo juga sudah mengeluarkan spermanya tadi. Tapi entah kenapa kekasihnya itu belum ada tanda-tanda mau berhenti.

Sungjong melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Hyung?" Panggilnya, di tengah-tengah aktifitas Myungsoo yang menumbuki rectumnya.

"Hyung, bisa berhenti sekarang? Aku mau berhenti sekarang." Sungjong terengah.

Myungsoo tak memjawab. Nafasnya justru memburu makin berat dan cepat. Disusul gerakan Myungsoo yang kian tak beraturan pada tubuhnya.

"Hyuung..g … kuliah…" Sungjong mencoba memberitahu. Tapi ia sendiri kewalahan. Myungsoo mulai membuat tubuhnya bergerak tak menentu. Ia bahkan mencengkeram pinggang Sungjong makin erat.

Myungsoo mengerang tanpa kendali.

Sungjong berkeringat hebat. Sekarang kamarnya benar-benar terasa panas. Myungsoo akan sulit berhenti.

Dan Sungjong harus apa?! Salahnya sendiri karena meminta Myungsoo menyerangnya tanpa berpikir Myungsoo akan menikmatinya hingga sejauh ini.

"Hyung aku mau berhenti…" Sungjong mencoba mengingatkan lagi.

Myungsoo yang sibuk menundukkan wajahnya sejak tadi. Mulai melirik Sungjong dari balik poninya yang berkeringat. Mata tajamnya menyipit. Dan bibir tipisnya terbuka. Myungsoo menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Lalu mendesis ; "Diamlah sayang.."

Sungjon tertegun.

Oke. Istilahnya, Sungjong meleleh.

Kekasihnya sangat tampan bahkan ketika dia melakukan sex terhadap dirinya.

Jika tidak dikejar waktu, Sungjong pasti akan membuka pahanya lebih lebar. Dan meladeni gerakan liar lelaki itu.

Tapi 'kan sekarang…

Oh! Tunggu. Sungjong mendadak punya ide. Untuk membuat Myungsoo berhenti.

Ia menurunkan pahanya, yang sejak tadi terlipat di kedua sisi pinggang Myungsoo, dan menyebabkan akses untuk Myungsoo berkurang.

Dan berhasil! Myungsoo berhenti.

"Hyung lihat jam!" Sungjong menunjuk singkat jam dinding di kamarnya.

Myungsoo mendecih. Perlahan ia bergerak mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih menegang dari dalam hole kesayangannya itu.

"Tadi saja kau pura-pura tidak mau, hyung! Kenapa sekarang tidak mau berhenti!" Sungjong memiringkan tubuhnya. Menghindari tidur telentang karena rectumnya masih berdenyut nyeri.

"Pokoknya nanti malam aku tetap kesini." Myungsoo tersenyum meski wajahnya tampak lelah.

"Mau apa? Aku tidak ada game baru lagi."

"Aku mau lanjutkan. 45 menit terlalu sebentar. Nanti malam aku mau sampai pagi." Myungsoo mengacak rambut Sungjong lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Yah! Aku besok harus sekolah!"

Ya ampun Sungjong -_-) dikira serius sampe pagi(?)

"Aku mau nanti rambutmu lebih berantakan…" Teriak Myungsoo dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Berantakin saja rambutmu sendiri!" Duh!

.

.

End.

.

.

Sungjongie yang agresif~ hmmm.. aku jadi ingin buat sequel :3

Oh ya, Terima kasih buat yang sudah review di fanfic-ku yang berjudul "I Don't Like Love"

Review kalian akan aku balas di "I Don't Like Love Chapter 2" ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic

Rated M (MyungJong Shipper/BlackLemon~ )

Un-Kontrol

.

Myungsoo kembali datang ke rumah Sungjong sekitar pukul 8 malam. Dan ia mengeluh tentang kuliahnya. Bagaimana dosennya ternyata datang terlambat dan test yang berlangsung lama.

Sungjong tergelak mendengar cerita kekasihnya itu. Sementara Myungsoo memasang wajah kesal dan terus menautkan alisnya rendah-rendah.

"Yang penting test-nya sudah selesai 'kan?" Sungjong merunduk untuk mengintip wajah Myungsoo sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

Dan Myungsoo melirik kekasihnya itu perlahan. Senyuman Sungjong mulai menghiburnya.

Senyuman manis dari bibir merah beraroma ceri. Myungsoo ingat bagaimana rasa bibir itu jika tengah berada dalam raupannya. Bagaimana Sungjong mulai kewalahan hanya dengan satu ciuman. Dan ingat bagaimana Sungjong segera meminta sex setelahnya.

Sekarang Myungsoo juga ingat mengapa ia ingin segera datang ke rumah kekasihnya ini!

Myungsoo mengalihkan matanya dari bibir Sungjong, menuju wajah cerah Sungjong. Kekasihnya yang polos namun agresif ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Ia tak pernah tahan terhadap pesona sensualnya.

Dan coba lihat penampilannya malam ini!

Myungsoo melirik baju Sungjong.

"Ne, hyung?" Sungjong mengerjap. Memanggil Myungsoo yang hanya diam menatapi dirinya.

"Kancingmu terbuka." Myungsoo tiba-tiba menunjuk kancing kemeja putih yang Sungjong kenakan.

Sungjong reflek menjauh sambil menutupi kerah rendahnya dengan tangan. Sambil cemberut lucu.

"Hei? Mau kubuka semua?" Myungsoo berbalik menghadap Sungjong. Raut muramnya tiba-tiba lenyap dan ia menjadi bersemangat.

"Tidak!" Pekik Sungjong. "Mood-mu cepat sekali berubah sih?!" Tubuhnya makin dirapatkan ke sofa dan menjauhi Myungsoo.

Padahal baru sejenak tadi Sungjong sudah berhasil menghiburnya, tapi Myungsoo justru kelewatan dengan memikirkan hal-hal pervert dari kekasihnya itu.

Myungsoo tertawa menanggapi tingkah Sungjong yang menolaknya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau?"

"A..aku… mau nonton TV." Sungjong menunjuk TV yang sejak tadi menyala di hadapan mereka.

Sungjong sebenarnya bersedia saja jika Myungsoo menyerangnya. Tetapi saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah.

Ia ingat dulu dirinya dan Myungsoo pernah melakukan 'itu' di tempat ini, dan tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi. Teman Sungjong datang ke rumahnya tanpa memberitahu lebih tahu. Itu benar-benar membuat Sungjong kebingungan. Ia harus berhenti di tengah-tengah aktifitas dari Myungsoo dan buru-buru ke kamar mandi. Sementara Myungsoo membukakan pintu.

Saat itu Sungjong menghabiskan banyak waktu di kamar mandi agar saat menemui temannya nanti, ia tak menunjukkan raut mupeng atau sebagainya.

"Aku tunggu di kamar…" Myungsoo tiba-tiba bangkit dan beranjak pergi.

"Eh?! Tunggu? Hyung mau menginap?" Sungjong terkejut.

"Tentu." Jawab Myungsoo heran. Kenapa juga Sungjong harus kaget?

"Besok aku sekolah…" Rengek Sungjong sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Membuat bantal di pankuannya nyaris jatuh.

"Ya. Lalu?"

Dan Sungjong diam.

Bagaimana ia menjelaskan pada Hyung-nya itu bahwa tiap tidur dengan Myungsoo dirinya tak akan tahan untuk tidak menempeli pria itu. Bahwa tiap kali satu ranjang dengan Myungsoo dirinya selalu mendapat sensasi aneh yang tak kunjung selesai kecuali jika Myungsoo sudah menjejalkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan paling tidak meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di lehernya.

Besok Sungjong harus sekolah. Dan bagaimana jika malam ini kissmark saja tidak cukup ?

"Apapun alasannya aku akan menginap!" Cetus Myungsoo setelah melihat Sungjong lama tak menjawab dan hanya memandanginya dengan salah tingkah.

Duh!

.

.

.

Pukul 10.

Akhirnya Sungjong memutuskan untuk mematikan TV, serta lampu ruang tengahnya. Memastikan semua pintu rumahnya terkunci. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ia membuat sedikit celah untuk mengintip sebelum benar-benar membuka pintu.

Myungsoo berbaring di tengah ranjangnya. Lampu kamar masih menyala dan Sungjong bisa dengan jelas melihat Myungsoo sudah tertidur sambil masih memasang headset di telinganya.

Sungjong masuk. Lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Tidur pakai headset?" Gumam Sungjong sambil menghampiri kekasihnya. Membukakan headset itu dari kedua telinga Myungsoo. Meraih ponsel Myungsoo, mematikan musik-nya dan menaruhnya di meja nakas.

Myungsoo menggeliyat. Masih tertidur.

Sungjong menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Semua ia lakukan dengan cepat. Dan ia tak tahu pasti mengapa ia begitu terburu-buru.

Myungsoo memang di ranjangnya. Tetapi lelaki itu sedang tertidur pulas. Apa yang Sungjong harapkan?

Lagipula besok ia sekolah!

"Sadarlah Sungjong!" Sungjong menepuk pipinya sendiri. "Besok sekolah! Tahan dirimu dan jangan menempel terlalu dekat!" Jemari Sungjong mengepal, menyemangati diri sendiri.

.

Sungjong perlahan menarik selimut.

Menghadap ke arah berlawanan dengan Myungsoo dan mencoba memejamkan mata.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Sungjong hampir berhasil terlelap.

Tapi… Tiba-tiba Myungsoo menggeliyat pelan. Mengeluarkan suara erangan samar.

Sungjong kembali sadar. Namun ia menahan diri untuk membuka mata.

Suara gemeresak dari arah Myungsoo terdengar. Sepertinya Myungsoo terbangun.

"Jongie?" Panggil Myungsoo serak.

Bahu Sungjong hampir terlonjak jika ia tidak menahannya. _Kenapa harus bangun sihhh!_

"Kau sudah tidur, hm?" Dan Myungsoo beringsut mendekati punggung Sungjong. Matanya masih setengah terbuka.

"Lama sekali sih nonton TV-nya. Padahal aku menunggumu. Aku mendengarkan musik supaya tidak ketiduran, tapi malah jadi begini…" Myungsoo menggumam panjang seperti orang mengigau.

Lalu suasana hening sejenak. Sebelum terdengar suara Myungsoo sedang menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kenapa kau tidur sih?"

Sungjong merasakan bahwa Myungsoo mengintip wajahnya lewat bahunya.

Sungjong mempertahankan raut tertidurnya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba satu lengan Myungsoo meraih ke depan dada Sungjong. Lalu perlahan menarik kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Sungjong yang terkejut langsung menggeram kesal.

Ia memang belum tidur. Tapi perbuatan Myungsoo ini tiba-tiba sekali! Ia jadi kaget.

Namun Sungjong masih pura-pura menggeliyat dan kembali tidur. Ia juga masih berpikir dua kali untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan balas memeluk Myungsoo.

Myungsoo menempelkan wajahnya ke rambut Sungjong dan Sungjong mendengar lelaki itu menghirup pelan. Lantas Myungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya. Merengkuh Sungjong seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa Sungjong adalah miliknya.

Perlakuan Myungsoo sangat lembut, tapi juga berlebihan disaat yang sama. Seolah ia ingin 'bermain' dengan Sungjong namun tetap tak ingin membangunkannya.

Lengan Myungsoo turun ke perut Sungjong, tapi hanya sebentar. Lengan-nya kembali naik dan meremas bahu Sungjong.

Lalu suara nafas yang menghirup lagi.

 _Oke! Cukup!_ Lama-lama Sungjong bisa keringat dingin jika ia terus pura-pura tidur sementara Myungsoo tak berhenti mempermainkan tubuhnya.

Sekarang jangan salahkan Sungjong jika beberapa jam ke depan ia akan jadi agresif!

Sungjong membuka mata bulatnya.

Kemudian dengan cepat ia berbalik. Menghadap Myungsoo!

Myungsoo terkejut. Mengira ia sudah membangunkan kekasihnya. Mengira Sungjong akan marah padanya.

"Jongie, maafkan a…"

Lee Sungjong mendorong tubuh Myungsoo hingga telentang dan ia segera naik ke atas tubuh lelaki itu. Dan dalam saat yang sama, ia menyelipkan bibir atasnya ke dalam mulut Myungsoo.

Gerakan yang sangat tiba-tiba. Hingga membuat piyama Sungjong yang memang sangat longgar, melorot dan menampakkan kulit bahunya yang kini terasa panas.

Myungsoo secara reflek ingin melepaskan pagutan kekasihnya dan meminta penjelasan. Tapi ia justru meraih bahu Sungjong yang telanjang. Dan, tentu saja, membuat kekasihnya ini semakin terangsang.

Sungjong sendiri sadar kalau Myungsoo kebingungan dengan kelakuannya yang tanpa aba-aba langsung menyerang Myungsoo.

Ia masih mencium kekasihnya ketika ia rasakan pipinya memerah karena malu. Sangat malu.

Tapi sudah tanggung 'kan?! Sudah kepalang basah! Siapa suruh Myungsoo menggerayanginya!

Sungjong menaikkan bahunya. Jemari lentiknya meremas rambut legam Myungsoo. Siapa peduli Myungsoo yang diam saja. Jika sudah begini, mau tidak mau, Sungjong harus mendapatkan sex dari Myungsoo.

Oh! Tunggu! Myungsoo diam saja? Kau pikir seorang Kim Myungsoo bisa diam saja di saat keagresifan Sungjong muncul di depan matanya?

Perkara Sungjong tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya, itu bisa ditanyakan nanti. Sekarang ladeni dulu apa yang ada dihadapannya!

Myungsoo mulai melingkarkan lengannya ke punggung Sungjong. Lalu membalas ciumannya. Meraup sekalian bibir bawah Sungjong dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

(Dan ini yang kutakutkan. Mereka jadi sama-sama agresif -_-")

.

Myungsoo tetap membiarkan Sungjong –yang notabene adalah seorang uke–, berada di posisi di atas tubuhnya. Biarkan saja, pikirnya. Toh ia sedang menikmati bibir merah dan kenyal ini.

"hyungghh~" Desah Sungjong saat bibir bawahnya berhasil keluar dari lumatan Myungsoo.

"hm?" Respon Myungsoo. Lalu melepaskan dua belah bibir itu dari mulutnya.

Sungjong diam. Tangannya perlahan bertumpu di antara kedua bahu Myungsoo. Ia masih merasa malu. (Bukankah biasanya Sungjong yang di bawah?). Rasanya ia baru saja merendahkan Myungsoo. Tapi kenapa Myungsoo diam saja?

Ia memperhatikan Myungsoo. Kekasihnya yang memakai kaus hitam legam lengan panjang.

Dan Myungsoo diam saja. Balas menatap dengan tatapan elang-nya, yang tak pernah berhasil Sungjong baca.

"Maafkan aku…" Sungjong cemberut. Kemudian ia menunduk dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada Myungsoo. "Ya ampun, aku malu sekali…" Bisiknya.

Myungsoo mendengus tersenyum. Lalu memeluk Sungjong. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerangku begini, sayang?"

"Hyung bikin aku tidak bisa tidur. Hyung pegang perutku! Hyung pegang-pegang bahuku! Hyung juga cium rambutku! Itu semua membuatku ingin melakukan sex denganmu. Tapi tadi kau malah melakukannya setengah-setengah. Kalau memang ingin membangunkanku, bangunkan saja! Aku tidak mau setengah-setengah. Buang-buang waktu!"

Myungsoo tertawa. "Jadi begitu ya?"

Sungjong mengangguk. Wajahnya masih merah ketika ia mengatakan semuanya.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Kau masih ingin diatasku atau bagaimana? Tapi tetap aku yang masuk loh ya!"

Sungjong terkekeh. "Sekali-kali ada di atas Myungsoo-hyung seru juga…"

"Ya! Jangan merendahkan Seme-mu sendiri. Masih beruntung aku ini penyabar…" Myungsoo mengatakannya sambil mendorong tubuh Sungjong ke samping. Merebahkan kedua bahu Sungjong dengan benar. Lalu ganti ia yang naik(?)

Myungsoo melirik kancing piyama Sungjong. Dan perlahan membukanya satu-persatu.

Pipi Sungjong memerah. Merasakan sensasi menggelitik di atas perutnya saat jemari Myungsoo bergerak membukakan kancingnya.

"Dua jam tidak cukup lho, Jongie." Myungsoo menyeringai.

DEG!

"Andwee! Besok sekolahhh!"

End.

.

.

.

Kali ini…

No NC.

No Sex.

NO "eunnghhhh~~" "hyungnghhh lakukan disana~" "hyungghh aku mau keluar~~" etc.

Kenapa? Karena aku benci cerita panjang-panjang xD

Apa MJs sadar aku sedang hiatus? Mungkin tepatnya semi-hiatus.

Anu, tolong berhenti menulis komen semacam ini; "Bikin Lagi Fanfic MyungJongnya yang banyak."

Tolong berhenti XD

Karena aku sudah menulis lebih dari **22** Fanfics MyungJong. Silakan kunjungi profil ffn Akihi Takizawa ini. Dan kalian akan menemukan bahwa aku tidak hanya menulis SATU fanfic.

Oke itu saja.

Next Fanfic akan berjudul "First Sex" Jadi bisa kalian bayangkan akan ada NC besar-besaran di sana HAHAHAHAH.


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic

Rated M ( **NC.** MyungJong Shipper/BlackLemon~ )

Another Kontrol

.

Setelah kemarin Myungsoo yang pulang kuliah dengan merengut. Maka kali ini adalah giliran Sungjong.

BLAMM!

Lihat! Ia bahkan membanting pintu. Lantas menghentak masuk dengan raut teramat sebal.

"KIM MYUNGSOO!" Sungjong menggeram marah. Gigi-giginya saling menggemeletuk. Dan wajahnya jadi seperti pikachu dengan listrik seribu watt di seluruh tubuhnya.

Tapi tunggu… Myungsoo tidak ada di sana. Ya, tentu ia tak di sana. Ini adalah rumah Sungjong, dan Myungsoo sendiri pasti sedang kuliah.

Sungjong berpikir sebentar. Dan "Tring!" Sebuah ide muncul entah dari otak mesum-nya yang sebelah mana. Cepat-cepat ia mengeluarkan handphone-nya.

"Myungsoo! Ini akan jadi pembalasan karena kau membuatku berdiri di luar kelas hari ini..!" Ucap Sungjong dengan kesal. Dan dengan raut kesal pula ia mengetik pesan untuk kekasihnya itu:

"Hyung, malam ini ke rumah. Menginaplah…"

Sungjong mengetuk "Send" di layar handphone-nya. Dan seringaian-nya mengembang tinggi.

Aduh~

Tiba-tiba, untuk sejenak Sungjong mengelus pinggang ramping kesayangannya, yang akhir-akhir ini terus menjadi area cengkeraman Myungsoo. Tiga malam ini ia terus sex dengan Myungsoo. Dan kalau diingat capek juga.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Malam ini akan berbeda! Tunggu saja Kim Myungsoo!

.

.

Pukul sembilan malam.

Bel rumah Sungjong berbunyi dengan riang(?).

Sungjong mengalihkan pandangan dari TV di depannya. Menoleh ke arah pintu depan. Ah.. Itu pasti Myungsoo! Jadi ia segera bergegas ke depan.

"Sebentar hyung~" Jawab Sungjong dengan nada luar biasa manja. Dan tentu itu sengaja.

Sungjong memutar kunci, lalu membuka lebar-lebar pintu rumahnya.

"Sungjongie lihat aku bawa a… … EH!?" Mulut mungil Myungsoo membeku dalam posisi menganga.

Kekasihnya Lee Sungjong, membukakan pintu untuknya, dengan rambut setengah basah dan bibir merah ranum yang tak kalah basah(?). Piyama-nya berwana putih dengan garis biru tipis, dan lagi-lagi, dengan dua kancing atas terbuka mengekspos salah satu bahu putih yang menggoda itu.

Tapi tunggu! Bukankah Myungsoo harusnya sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan ini? Kenapa masih kaget? Bukankah Lee Sungjong bahkan pernah telanjang di bawahnya?

Ah tunggu dulu. Aku belum menjelaskan. Bahwa Lee Sungjongie tidak memakai celana!

Sekarang bayangkan paha putih mulus nan ramping itu terpampang jelas di hadapanmu.

Piyama Sungjong memang lumayan panjang. Apalagi memang sengaja diposisikan 'melorot'. Tapi, tetap saja, di angkat sedikiiiiit saja, underwear-nya pasti sudah kelihatan.

"Kau membukakan pintu dengan penampilan begini?!" Rutuk Myungsoo yang kini cepat-cepat melangkah maju dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Hyung tidak suka?" Bibir merah itu mengerucut manis. Sungjong memilin jemarinya yang hanya terlihat separuh karena tertutup lengan piyama kebesaran itu. Memilin dengan gerakan manis dan aegyo luar biasa.

"Bu..bukan tidak suka. Tapi bagaimana kalau yang datang bukan aku? Bagaimana kalau orang lain?" Entah mengapa Myungsoo salah tingkah.

"Memangnya aku akan mengundang siapa lagi?" Sungjong menghentak. Seperti bocah kecil yang sedang merajuk.

Myungsoo menggaruk tengkuk. "Kau memintaku datang, lalu menyambutku dengan penampilan begini. Kau mencoba memancingku? Apa kita akan melakukan 'itu' lagi?"

Rasanya perut Sungjong mengejang. Itu memang tujuannya. Tetapi mendengar Myungsoo mengatakan hal itu, rasanya seperti Myungsoo sudah menebak rencananya. Menyebalkan!

Padahal Sungjong punya rencana untuk nanti.

Ah biarlah! Lanjutkan saja!

"Mm hm…" Sungjong mengangguk pelan. Itu sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Myungsoo tadi.

"Eh?" Tampang kaget Myungsoo tampak bodoh. "Sayang, minggu ini kita sudah berapa kali melakukan 'itu'? Padahal kemarin kau menolak karena harus sekolah. Apa karena besok hari libur, kau ingin lagi?"

"Kalau tidak mau aku tidak paksa hyung kok." Sungjong menjawab polos.

Membuat Myungsoo berpikir (ngapain juga dia mikir?-_-). Sungjong dengan penampilan seperti ini akan sangat sulit untuk ditolak.

Lihat saja dua paha ramping itu. Rasanya Myungsoo ingin membukanya dan menggerakkan selangkangannya ke area 'itu'.

"Itu bawa apa?" Sungjong menunjuk kresek yang ditenteng kekasihnya.

"Apel. Ada minuman juga."

"Ohh~ Taruh saja di dapur. Aku tunggu di ruang TV." Sungjong dengan cuek-nya melenggang menuju ruang tengah.

Myungsoo mengangguk ragu-ragu. Lalu melangkah menuju dapur.

Ia membuka kulkas dan menaruh kresek-nya begitu saja.

Berpikir sejenak tentang Sungjong. Myungsoo mulai merasa curiga.

Lelaki manis itu memang sangat agresif. Namun tidak pernah sejauh ini sebelumnya. Ia sangat tahu betul tentang Sungjong. Sejak pertama kali mereka memutuskan berhubungan sex, dan Sungjong menjadi 'ketagihan', tetap saja, mereka tak pernah melakukan 'itu' hampir empat kali dalam seminggu.

Myungsoo jadi sangat curiga. Ia mencoba kembali mengingat beberapa hal sebelum ini. Dan beberapa detik selanjutnya, ia ingat bahwa kemarin malam ia telah menyerang Sungjong sampai jam 3 pagi.

Ooohhh~! Sungjong pasti telat dan kena hukum! Dan ia merencanakan sesuatu untuk malam ini. Itulah mengapa ia mengundang Myungsoo!

Ah! Visual ini pinter juga :v

.

.

Myungsoo mulai menguap saat ia menghampiri Sungjong di ruang TV. Membuat Sungjong menoleh.

"Ngantuk?" Tanyanya polos.

Myungsoo mengangguk dengan enggan. Lalu duduk di sofa. Sengaja mengambil posisi sangat berdekatan dengan kekasihnya.

"Besok 'kan libur~ Ayo lembur~~" Tiba-tiba Sungjong menoleh dan mengguncang bahu Myungsoo.

"Aku capek. Aku tidak mau." Myungsoo lantas beringsut dan menempelkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

Sungjong diam. Tatapan polosnya tampak kaget untuk sejenak. _Sejak kapan Myungsoo menolaknya?_

"Sebentaaaarrr…" Rengek Sungjong. "Kayak waktu ituuu~ Sebentar saja hyung."

"Aku tidak bisa sebentar."

"Eh?"

Myungsoo melirik Sungjong yang bingung. Lalu bergumam : "Lakukan sesuatu agar aku mau."

"Lakukan? Apa?" Sekali lagi sebuah pertanyaan polos. Dalam pikiran Sungjong, ia sudah merasa melakukan segalanya. Lipgloss di bibirnya, parfum yang menggoda, dan piyama besar ini.

Sekarang ia harus apa lagi?

Masih berpikir.

Apa penampilannya belum cukup?

Ah! Itu dia! Kalau penampilannya masih kurang, berarti ia harus 'melakukan' sesuatu!

Sungjong mengecilkan volume TV. Lalu beralih menatap Myungsoo. Lelaki yang menolaknya dan tengah beringsut di sofa.

Baik! Jadi ia akan menjalankan rencananya sekarang! Myungsoo tidak boleh menolak!

Sungjong sedikit bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian melangkahkan paha rampingnya, agar ia bisa duduk tepat di atas pangkuan Myungsoo. Duduk tepat di atas selangkangannya.

Dua paha putih itu kini terlipat rapi di kedua sisi tubuh Myungsoo.

Membuat Myungsoo diam-diam menelan ludah.

Sungjong mencengkeram kedua bahu Myungsoo. Sebagaimana yang sering ia lakukan ketika sedang hampir klimaks di bawah Myungsoo.

"Hyung kenapa tidak mau sih?" Sungjong bergerak seduktif. Menjadi semacam perangsang bagi lelaki yang kini gigit bibir di hadapannya.

"Aku…" Sungjong mulai menggerakkan pantatnya, tepat di atas pangkuan Myungsoo. Dan di hadapan Myungsoo ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. "…Aku… ingin …" Sedikit desahan meluncur dari bibir merah Sungjong. Cengkeraman tangannya menguat.

Wajah Myungsoo memerah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Melihat kekasihnya mencari kenikmatan sendirian.

Apa ini bagian dari rencana Sungjong?

Sepertinya bukan…

Sial! Gesekan pada selangkangan Myungsoo mulai membuat juniornya bereaksi.

"Hyunghh!" Desis Sungjong merasakan area di bawahnya mulai menonjol dan mengeras.

Sungjong terus bergerak liar. Beberapa kali pahanya menghentak samar. Ia juga menarik kerah Myungsoo beberapa kali, meminta Myungsoo membalas perbuatannya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya ,sayang?" Tanya Myungsoo. Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. Seperti bisikan. Rasanya ia tak tahan lagi.

Penis-nya terasa penuh, membuat celananya semakin sesak saja. Ia mulai berpikir untuk menjejalkan Sungjong ke ranjang dan menindihnya selama beberapa jam ke depan.

"Eeengghhh~" Sungjong merebah ke bahu Myungsoo, desahannya tepat menerpa daun telinga Myungsoo dan menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik yang menjalari kepalanya.

Myungsoo menyentuh paha Sungjong yang basah karena keringat. Lalu merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya. Berniat menggendong Sungjong ke kamarnya.

Sebelum tiba-tiba … …

"Tunggu! Hyung mau apa?!" Sungjong bertahan. Membuat Myungsoo gagal untuk bangun.

Myungsoo mematung.

Lee Sungjong yang tadi tampak hilang kontrol, sekarang justru sadar sepenuhnya.

"Sudah. Aku tidak mau!" Sungjong langsung turun dari pangkuan Myungsoo dan kembali duduk ke posisi semula. Meraih remote dan membesarkan volume. Menonton TV seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"SUNGJONGIEEEE~!" Bibir tipis itu merengek keras-keras.

Yeah! Akting Sungjong sempurna!

.

xD

.

BRAAK! Myungsoo membanting pintu kamar mandi.

Pantas saja junior Sungjong tidak bereaksi apa-apa! Padahal tadi kelihatannya sudah klimaks! Jadi itu hanya akting?!

Myungsoo merutuk dalam hati.

Kekasihnya baru saja mempermainkannya. Dan lihat saja selangkangannya yang masih begitu sesak. Sungjong benar-benar sudah merencanakan ini dengan baik.

Ya ampuunn~ Myungsoo malu sekali! Padahal junior-nya jelas-jelas sudah tegang di bawah Sungjong.

Setelah ia sudah terangsang, Sungjong mencampakkan 'benda'-nya begitu saja.

Sungjong pasti sedang tertawa-tawa saat ini di ruang TV!

Aaaarrgghh~ Myungsoo harus apa sekarang?

Malu sekali! Mana dia juga menginap malam ini!

Ia membetulkan celananya untuk mengurangi sesak. Ketika pandangannya tiba-tiba menangkap botol kecil berisi cairan di rak dinding.

Myungsoo terkejut. Ia ingat benda itu. Dan sedetik kemudian, wajah tampannya berbinar cerah.

.

.

Sungjong menghentikan tawa-nya saat Myungsoo kembali ke ruang TV.

"Bagaimana?" Goda Sungjong, menahan tawa.

"Apa?" Tanya Myungsoo sambil menaruh segelas jus lemon di meja.

"Tadi kan sudah hampir menusuk?" Senyuman Sungjong tampak jail.

"Kau tega sekali." Gumam Myungsoo cemberut, lalu kembali beringsut di sofa.

"Hehe.. wajah Hyung tadi lucu sekali."

Myungsoo diam. Menatap layar TV.

"Aktingku bagus?" Sungjong memiringkan kepala dengan lucu.

Myungsoo masih diam.

"Tadi pagi Hyung bikin aku telat ke sekolah sih~ Aku jadi dihukum, berdiri di koridor sendirian."

"Kau sendiri yang menyerangku kemarin malam."

"Hyung duluan yang pegang-pegang."

Myungsoo kembali diam.

"Tetap menginap yaa? Aku janji tidak akan menggoda hyung lagi." Sungjong memeluk lengan Myungsoo. Kegiatan balas dendamnya sudah ia akhiri.

"Yaa?" Sungjong mengguncang tubuh Myungsoo ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan manja.

"Lain kali, kalau kau begitu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menyerangmu sesukaku."

"Aiishhh.. jangan begitu~" Pipi Sungjong mulai ditempelkan ke bahu Myungsoo. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kasihan juga kekasihnya ini.

"Apa itu rasa Lemon?"

Myungsoo mengangguk satu kali.

Dan itu membuat Sungjong tampak senang. Ia meraih gelas di hadapannya, kemudian melirik Myungsoo sejenak, sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke ujung gelas.

.

 _Few minutes later…_

Rambut Sungjong yang tadi sudah nyaris kering, sekarang kembali basah. Bukan karena air dari wastafel. Melainkan karena keringatnya sendiri.

Bibirnya memerah seperti menahan sesuatu. Dan nafasnya sedikit tak keruan. "Panas.." Desahnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kerah piyama-nya.

Sungjong menggerakkan paha dengan gelisah. Selangkangannya terasa sedikit menggelitik, dan hangat.

Ia meraih gelas lagi, ingin minum, sebelum kemudian ia sadar Myungsoo sedang mengawasinya. Sebelum kemudian ia pun sadar akan sesuatu.

"Hyung masukan apa ke minuman ini?" Tanya Sungjong dengan suara nyaris lemas. Ia tak tahan lagi dengan rangsangan kuat di atas pahanya.

Myungsoo mengambil gelas di tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Obat perangsang…" Satu senyuman puas dari Myungsoo, sebelum ia sendiri meneguk habis Lemon-Perangsang(?) itu.

.

Jadi…

Mau tidak mau, minggu ini ada empat kali adegan erotis di ranjang Sungjong.

Punggung Sungjong bersandar pada sandaran empuk di ranjangnya.

Baju tidurnya melorot hingga dua bahu polosnya terlihat, lengkap dengan tetesan-tetesan keringat.

Myungsoo membuka kancing-kancing yang tersisa. Menyebabkan piyama itu melorot sepenuhnya. Pantat Sungjong berada di pangkuannya seperti adegan sebelumnya. Hanya saja kali ini tak ada sehelai pun kain penghalang.

"Hhhh… Eummhh.." Tangan Sungjong mengepal erat saat junior Myungsoo perlahan melesak masuk. Dan kali ini Myungsoo menolak untuk setengah-setengah.

Myungsoo mencengkeram pinggang Sungjong. Seolah itu akan membuat rectum Sungjong makin menghimpit juniornya.

Tapi Myungsoo belum ingin 'menyerang'. Ia hanya diam dalam jeda yang lumayan membuat canggung.

"Hyunghhh…" Lenguh Sungjong yang telah meminum sepertiga gelas Lemon-Perangsangnya.

"Hmm?"

"Kau tak mau bergerak?" Sungjong sudah siap dengan cengkeramannya di sprei.

Myungsoo, yang hanya minum seperempat Lemon-Perangsang, hanya menjawab. "Sebentar, sayang…"

"Aku ingin bergerakk…" Sungjong tak tahan dengan benda padat dan tegang yang hanya berdiam dalam tubuhnya.

Sementara Myungsoo tak bergeming. Ia hanya ingin merasakan sensasi berada di dalam tubuh Sungjong. Dalam dinding rectum-nya yang hangat. Penisnya yang penuh, berada dalam himpitan rectum kekasihnya. Terasa nikmat meski tanpa gerakan sama sekali.

Tetapi Sungjong merasa lain.

"Hyungg aku … tak tahan lagi… mmhh, aku ingin bergerak." Sungjong menggelinjang kecil.

Dan sekarang Myungsoo setuju.

Jadi Sungjong menarik diri dari sandarannya, menggelayut pada kedua bahu Myungsoo dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik-turun. Menggesekkan dinding rectum-nya yang panas.

Sungjong terus menggerakkan paha dan pantatnya naik-turun.

Terlampau agresif, nyaris seperti seorang yang menggilai sex.

"Uuhmm, Ahhgh, mhhh…" Hingga Sungjong tak tahu lagi desahan seperti apa yang ingin ia keluarkan untuk mengimbangi kenikmatan ini. Terus bergerak seakan tidak akan ada akhirnya.

"Euuhhmmm…" Terus saja mendesah semacam itu. Meski sebenarnya dalam dirinya, ia ingin sekali meracau; _Enak sekali hyung… Ah hyuunghhh… Aku tidak bisa berhenti… P*nismu enak sekali hyung, kenapa kau bisa setegang dan sepenuh ini… Aku ingin terus sex denganmu... Kenapa kau bisa terasa senikmat ini.. hyung…_ dan seterusnya.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sungjong memelankan gerakannya. Tapi ia tak berhenti. Hanya memelankan intensitasnya. Ia takut kenikmatannya berkurang atau hilang.

Myungsoo menyusupkan tangan kebelakang. Meremas pantat Sungjong yang naik-turun. Ia hanya bisa gigit bibir pada keagresifan namja ini. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, sperma Myungsoo meluncur naik. Keluar membanjiri rectum yang menggeseknya.

"Hhhhhhh…" Myungsoo melenguh singkat, nyaris menggigit bahu Sungjong di hadapannya karena namja ini telah sukses mambuatnya orgasme.

Sungjong mempercepat gerakan. "Hyungghhh… ahhh… hyungh, kauhh pastiihh, memasukkan terlalu banyak… obatnyahhh…"

"Kenapa hmm? Kau tak bisa berhenti?"

Sungjong kian lincah saja. "Pegang aku hyung…" Desahnya, lalu melumat bibir Myungsoo. Ia bergerak makin menjadi-jadi.

Myungsoo menurut untuk memegang penis kekasihnya. Jadi, di tengah usahanya untuk mengimbangi Sungjong, ia menyelipkan tangannya di antara tubuh mereka berdua. Dan, dapat!

Ia segera meremas benda menggembung itu dengan tangannya yang penuh keringat.

Sungjong melepas ciumannya dan seketika menggelinjang. Ia nyaris berhenti, namun tidak ia lakukan. Gerakannya cuma melambat sedikit. Lalu spermanya mengucur keluar.

 _Padahal hanya sekali sentuh._ Pikir Myungsoo, jadi ia meremas-remas makin kuat. Dan suara manis Lee Sungjong melenguh hebat. Disusul suara desahan-desahan yang membuat Myungsoo hampir gila.

Desahan Lee Sungjong, coba saja kau bayangkan sendiri.

Myungsoo tengah mendengarkannya seperti alunan musik memabukkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sungjong berhenti. Bahu hingga kedua pahanya basah luar biasa.

Ia merasakan rectumnya berdenyut sakit, namun penis Myungsoo di dalamnya tak kalah berdenyut. Dan sejenak kemudian, sperma Myungsoo kembali membanjirinya.

"Uhhhmm, banyak sekali…" Ucap Sungjong manja.

"Semuanya milikmu." Myungsoo tersenyum sebelum mengecup bibir Sungjong singkat. Lalu mendorong namja kelelahan itu hingga berbaring di bawah, dan ia di atasnya.

Myungsoo memilin ujung junior Sungjong yang basah.

"Chagi, sekarang giliranku yang bergerak…" Ujar Myungsoo. Dan mulai menggesekkan juniornya yang memang belum keluar sama sekali.

Tenaga Myungsoo jauh lebih kuat dari Sungjong. Hingga rasanya ranjang di bawah punggung Sungjong ikut bergerak akibat gerakan Myungsoo.

Obat perangsang yang Sungjong minum rasanya belum hilang dan efeknya masih menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Sungjong mengalah dan menyerah untuk mengimbangi Myungsoo, jadi ia hanya memeluk Myungsoo erat-erat, menempelkan tubuhnya pada dada kekasihnya.

"Lakukan dengan keras hyuunghh…"

.

.

.

End.

.

.

*Author Mimisan*

Hallo MJs~

Kadang aku memandangi poster Myungsoo di kamarku dan berkata. "Myung, aku tak bisa berhenti… aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu yang sedang melakukan THIS AND THAT kepada Sungjongggg~" LOL

Aku akan membuat Buku MyungJong Fanfic Printed lagi~

Dan mungkin akan ada sedikit NC di dalamnya~

Semua fanfic-nya BARU~ Mungkin ada 4 Fanfic atau entahlah~

Aku berpikir untuk memberikan Boneka Lee Sungjong-ku pada salah satu pembeli. :3

Atau… entahlah heheheh

/kembali hibernasi/


End file.
